Madness of Lord Weillschmidt
by Lady Aurelia
Summary: Based on the VOCALOID song, "Madness of Duke Venomania". Women have been disappearing left and right without a trace. A young man looking for his lost lover will do anything to get her back. PrussiaxHarem. Selfcest. Nyotalia/Genderbent characters.


**Madness of Lord Weillschmidt**

_Today again a beautiful woman comes to me_

There was an eerie chill that sat in the air around the castle, and for the life of her, the brunette wandering the halls could not fathom why. She also could not remember her main purpose for coming here. She was looking for something; she just knew it—but what? Her body compelled her to a double door leading to the main throne room and with slight hesitation, she opened it.

Sitting not too far away from her was an albino, one leg lounging lazily over the other and his elbow on the armrest. His cheek was pressed softly against his pale knuckles as red eyes stared at her. On a normal day, the brunette would have harshly criticized the male for appearing so laid back but something told her to stop and relax.

Red eyes seemed to glow in amusement. "Willkommen," he spoke, the German rolling off his tongue like honey—or at least she thought so. "If I may ask who you are, fräulein?"

As a lady of noble descent, the woman straightened her back and replied, though in a somewhat airy voice. "Rebekka Edelstein, your Grace," her voice lost its arrogant and holier-than-thou tone. No, the Austrian was much too focused on how _handsome_ the man in front of her was. When had he become such a lady-killer?

_That smiling you will become my new wife_

"Lord Weillschmidt, but please, call me Gilbert," the leg fell to the ground and he stood up, walking a few steps closer before putting a hand over his left breast and bowing. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Edelstein."

"Please, sir, call me Rebekka," she said quickly on impulse. "Si-Since you allow me to address you in such an informal manner."

"As you wish, _Rebekka_," her heart sped up, a dark red blush rising to her cheeks as he said her name. What was going on with her? She had never felt so entranced. "I have a proposition."

_A forbidden deal with the devil  
>This power placed in my hand<em>

"What is it, if I may ask?" she could agree to anything he said right now.

"You look like a fine woman, Rebekka," he almost purred. "How about we talk things over during dinner?" He reached a pale hand out, waiting for the brunette to accept it.

"Of course," she breathed, walking closer and putting her hand daintily on his.

_All the woman that look at me fall enchanted_

* * *

><p><em>With the power to charm women<em>  
><em>The man, to the basement of the mansion where he lives alone<em>

"Did you hear? Another one has gone missing!"

"Who was it this time?"

"They got a noble! That guy slipped right past her guards and took her!"

_Brings one by one the women he likes  
>Building up his harem!<em>

* * *

><p><em>The taste of libido that hid poison<br>The pleasure of the blade that cut  
>Blood and sweat mixed together<br>Turn before long into drops of purple_

"How do you like your food, Miss Vargas?" a wine glass was raised to light pink lips and the albino took a long sip. Two brunettes on the far side of him—one with their hair tied up, and one with their hair held behind a hairband—ate their food in trance until he had spoken. The more energetic one replied first.

"_Delizioso!_" she said, smiling at the man across from her. "You have excellent chefs!"

A chuckle was heard and the wine glass was put down. "Would you believe me if I said _I_ had cooked it myself, liebling?" a silver eyebrow rose, red eyes glinting in amusement.

However, at this point, the two females in front of him would have even believed him if he said he was God. "Of course! It's not what I'd expect from a person like you, but as long as the food is good!" the second one spoke, cheeks puffed out as she huffed in fake annoyance.

"_Ve~_ Don't be so mean to Gilbert, sorella," the cheery Italian said, patting the mane of dark brown hair that was her twin sister.

"You are too kind," another chuckle escaped his throat and Gilbert stood up, walking over to the two. "I believe it is getting late. Let's retire for the night." Like a true gentleman, he offered his hands for them. In a trance-like state, both of them accepted his hand and hauled themselves up, before following him like a bunch of lost puppies.

_Once the clothes come off there is no return to reality_

* * *

><p><em>My old portraits were burned<br>I abandoned my past self_

"Gil! Gil~!" a cheery voice called out and the said albino turned around as another brunette ran up to him. "I've found you!"

Gilbert chuckled and nodded. "Yes, you've found me. Did you need anything, liebe?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow and staring her up and down. It wasn't unusual to see a woman running around in just a short and somewhat skimpy nightgown in his mansion.

"Sí! I was wandering around, and couldn't help but notice you didn't have any paintings of you when you were a _niño_!" emerald eyes sparkled in delight and the Spanish woman clapped her hands together. "I bet you were so _lindo_~!"

Gilbert's smile dropped instantly. "I'm sorry, liebling, I didn't have any pictures painted of me when I was a child," he lied easily and watched as Antonia's hopeful expression disintegrated.

_I wanted to forget the face that everyone ridiculed and laughed at_

"Bu—but—you—" she sighed and nodded, looking sad.

"Es tut mir leid," he said, patting her head softly. Suddenly, she snapped up and gave him a sly smile.

"Gil~ How about you make it up to me~?" she purred, her hands on his shoulders and her body pressed flushed against his. The albino grinned and leaned back some.

"How much time until lunch?"

"Half an hour."

"We'll only need twenty."

* * *

><p><em>I kiss the lovely girl as I embrace her<em>

Tongues danced in an infinite battle of passion, both of them trying to outdo the other. Two heads of silver were pressed together, eyes closed and mouths wide open. Larger hands pressed against a soft back and much smaller pale hands tangled in short silver locks. A fire was cackling in the background, illuminating the room in a dim light.

Finally, the two heads parted and red eyes stared into unusually duo colored orbs. "There is still some time before dinner—"

"Now Gilbert, don't be so vulgar," a slim, pale finger was pushed against soft pink lips. The owner immediately stopped talking. "I am insulted to zhink zhat ve could do such a zhing in ten minutes."

"Forgive me, liebe," a dry chuckle was heard and the female was pulled closer as Gilbert enjoyed the warmth of the embrace. "I did not mean to insult you."

"I sure hope not," a laugh similar to his own sounded around the room, in an octave higher than his.

"Let's go to dinner now, liebe, I'm sure they're waiting for us."

"Let's."

* * *

><p><em>She was the childhood friend that scorned me<em>

"Red eyes! Look at him!"

"Demon! He's demon spawn, I tell you!"

"So pale and unnaturally silver hair…"

Gilbert paid them no heed as he walked through the courtyard and straight into the back garden where the object of his affection was. A girl that looked similar to him, albeit healthier, female, and had different colored eyes, was sitting alone in a field of flowers.

"Maria!" he shouted, grinning and running over. Maria's eyes looked up and immediately turned cold. Gilbert stopped in his tracks at the look.

"I'm sorry," she said harshly in a cold tone. "I vould like for you please stay avay from me. Ve are neizher relatives, engaged, nor are you bound [leashed] to me. Vhat vould my parents say to a boy [demon] addressing me so familiarly?"

"Wha—"

"I'm sorry, sir, you must leave," a guard said, ushering him out as Maria turned her back to him and picked up the basket of flowers she was picking, heading for her friends.

* * *

><p><em>From a certain day on, the women from all over the country<br>One by one they became lost without a notice_

**Serial Disappearances of Females Volume One**

_Mathilde Kohler, Age 25, Weapon Shop Owner_

_Alice Kirkland, Age 23, Waitress_

_Francoise Bonnefoi, Age 24, Noble_

_Paula Kirkland, Age **, Commoner_

_Anya Braginski, Age 23, Princess_

_Louise **********, Age 20, Nun_

_Madeline Williams, Age 19, Spy_

_***** Steilsson, Age 17, *****_

_****-*** Wang, Age **, Widow_

_Some were wives; some were daughters  
>And didn't know what to do!<em>

* * *

><p><em>The taste of libido that hid poison<br>The pleasure of the blade that cut  
>Blood and sweat mixed together<br>Turn before long into drops of purple_

"You can be as loud as you want," a husky tone purred, pale hands running over smooth flesh, generating sweet mews and moans and pleasure. The room was dimly lit by the pale moon ahead and heated by the perspiration released by the two sexually aroused beings.

"A-Are you sure we won't wake the o-others?" a small voice squeaked, dull brown eyes staring up in curiosity.

"I'm sure. Enjoy yourself for once, Sakura," a throaty chuckle was released and the small head nodded once. She didn't need to know the room was soundproof.

"Aaaaahhhhnnnn…~!"

* * *

><p><em>Today again a beautiful lady comes to me<em>

Red eyes gleamed again as his next conquest came through the door. It was yet another brunette with a flower in her hair. She looked delicious, if a bit flat, Gilbert noted. Beggars can't be choosers, he mused.

"Wilkommen," he purred as the lady curtsied politely. Gilbert waited another moment before standing up from his throne, walking over to the lady. "And your name is?"

"Elizaveta Héderváry, my lord," her voice was soft, and sounded almost forced, but Gilbert ghosted over that fact. He held a hand out to Elizaveta in which the lady took almost immediately. It seemed like she was already under his spell.

"Lord Weillschmidt, but please, call me Gilbert," he said, bowing once and kissing each of her knuckles like any gentleman would. Once his back was straightened again, he gestured with a charming smile for Elizaveta to come closer. The woman did so with little hesitation.

_Come into my embrace  
>Let's dance in this harem<em>

Gilbert ran his pale fingers down the locks of her hair, taking in the scent and fragrance of Eilzaveta. There was no specific spent, per se, but she smelled of horses. She must've been a stable hand, then, he concluded. "I have a proposition," he purred, red eyes gleaming.

_After you approach me, I hold you with a smile in that instant_

"Oh? Please tell, Lord Weillschmidt," she replied, reaching for a pocket in her dress. Gilbert was too focused on getting her to the next door to notice the glint of steel.

"Let us—"

_Suddenly there is a sharp pain and blood dyes my chest_

Gilbert pushed her away immediately and held his wound; his beautiful silk garments stained a crimson red as blood gushed out. Suddenly, a not-so-feminine voice sounded from in front of him and he turned his eyes up to look at 'Elizaveta'.

_A young man that searched for his lost love  
>He found her whereabouts—the mansion where the devil dwelled<em>

"I've got you, demon," the hair extensions fell to the floor and revealed a man (that was still a bit feminine in appearance). "You won't be charming anymore more women."

_The young man disguised as a woman approached the devil  
>And stabbed him in the chest with a blade!<em>

Gilbert's eyes widened and coughed up blood, falling to his knees as the blood quickly left him. 'Elizaveta' turned around and walked straight out the door, not noticing that Gilbert's blood was now covering the floor around him and turning a neon shade of purple.

_Pierced by the blade that hid poison  
>I collapsed in that place<br>Blood and sweat mixed together  
>Turn before long into drops of purple<em>

What an ironic way of death, Gilbert chuckled, grabbing his chest wound tighter and crying out in pain again. The devil that had helped him in his insanity would now be here any moment to take him down to hell. Karma's a bitch, he growled.

_My arts broken  
>The women all came to their senses and fled the mansion<em>

The women avoided him completely, all of them running for the door. Gilbert mentally counted all of them, starting from fifty down. He could spot Antonia and the Vargas sisters—Felicia stopped once to look back at him with confusion and fear in her eyes before she was dragged away by her sister Caterina—there was Rebekka and Sakura. There was only one person left.

_The last one that left the mansion  
>Looked at me for just a second<em>

A whiz of silver hair passed him and Gilbert gasped, before reaching out for the figure desperately. "Maria! Maria!" he shouted, red eyes wide. Maria stopped and looked back at him with pity in her eyes, though that hate he saw as a child was gone. "Maria… I…"

_It was my childhood friend, wait—_

Maria shook her head and turned tail, joining the other females in running as fast as her legs could carry her out of the house. Gilbert shouted after her.

"Häschen! Häschen!" he tried but her figure just got smaller and smaller. "Maria! Maria! Ma… ria…"

_I haven't told you yet that_

"_Ich liebe dich…"_


End file.
